


drop everything now (cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile)

by flowercrownprincess



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crushes, First Meetings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 09:51:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16239185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowercrownprincess/pseuds/flowercrownprincess
Summary: a new student catches jeno’s and jaemin’s attention.





	drop everything now (cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile)

**Author's Note:**

> title is from taylor swift's song 'sparks fly'

“Who is the pipsqueak?” asks Jisung, taking notice of the new company trailing behind Donghyuck walking together towards their direction.

 

The redhead shoots a glare once they came in view. “What you say you skyscraper? Better yet don’t talk.” he concernedly checks up on his friend. “Hey, you okay?” earning a reassuring nod before facing his friends again.

 

Chenle then spoke up excitedly. “He looks cute hyung. Who is he?”

 

“It's Ren -- wait, let him introduce himself,” pulling the other in front of him. He timidly bows to the group of boys. “H-hello there, I'm Renjun.” he quickly lowers his head when Jeno compliments him out of the blue.

 

“Adorable.”

 

Donghyuck grimaces, “ _Please_ don’t start flirting you no fun dummy,” grabbing Renjun back to stand next to him. “he’s in our age range and a transfer student that came all the way from China.”

 

“Huh?” “Another Chenle? But smaller?” **_smacks._ ** “Ow, what was that for?”

 

“You're k-kidding,” says Jaemin, stepping forward to give his greeting but his towering height scares Renjun as he runs to stand behind Donghyuck for protection. Dark brown eyes nervously peeking over his shoulders.

 

“Does it look I am? I swear you fucks never—”

 

“—You're not fucking with us,” Mark cuts into their conversation. “Like this isn’t one of your pranks right?”

 

“I’m…”

 

“This is crazy.” “Who believes Hyuck hyung when he lies to us a million times.” “That’s true.”

 

Donghyuck feels his right eye twitch at the last one. “Why thank you for all of the nice remarks but let me explain once this more since none of you baboons never seem to get it,” making a slight gesture towards the blonde. “His name is Renjun. He’s eighteen and he is here in Seoul as a transfer student who will be studying at Dream High with us.”

 

They all stood there in silence until,

 

“Well, if that's how it is. Hi, I'm Jaemin," fairly the male with ash brown hair waves his hand. Renjun just stares at him blankly from the spot he’s in.

 

“Let me introduce you to the rest of our friends,

 

Here we have Minhyung, he goes by Mark but you can replace it with Marker. Next, we have no fun Jeno, he’s lame especially with his corny jokes. Chenle, the dolphin enough said and finally the freakishly giant Jisung, may be youngest out of us but he looks old as a grandpa." offending the entire group as Jaemin stomps their dignity away onto the ground.

 

Donghyuck wants to kill himself right there when an argument broke upon them.  

 

“I’m not a dolphin!” “How the hell do you mistake Marker as my name?” “Nana, you liar you told me my jokes were good~”

 

“Hey Hyuck?” he feels a tug on the hem of his shirt. It was Renjun.

 

“What’s up?”

 

“Can I give them my own nicknames instead?”

 

“And why would you want to do that?” the blond shrugs and he calls out to their audience.

 

“What's going on?”

 

But no answer when Renjun walks closer to them, stopping particularly in front of Jaemin and Jeno. “Correct me if I’m wrong, you guys are also eighteen right?” collecting a nod of agreements. “Cool, am I allowed to ask if you guys wanna grab coffee together or is that too soon?”

 

“...”

 

“YESSSSS - what the heck Jeno?” Jaemin was elbowed in the side by Jeno.

 

“You need to calm down, you’re scaring him.”

 

“Like you don’t want a date with this cutie.”

 

Jeno laughs nervously. “Who says anything about a date?” ignoring his conscious inside his head telling him that it is and he wants it.

 

Renjun’s lips curled up into a small pout. “I assumed that’s a no then?”

 

Jeno’s knees weaken at the cute sight. “It’s not like -- _ughh_ , the fuck?” both of his foot was stepped on by Donghyuck and Jaemin. The redhead was burning holes right into his forehead while Jaemin gives him ‘do not fuck up this for us’ look. He averts his eyes to where Renjun was waiting. Wrong move. The blonde was still pouting and he feels his heart ache because how can he reject this beautiful angel?

 

“About that date...let’s go to this cafe Nana and I know of.”

**Author's Note:**

> because everyone knows nomin is whipped for injunie <3


End file.
